


落网（又名：婊子捕猎记）

by Arrrktwenthree



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrktwenthree/pseuds/Arrrktwenthree
Summary: 我不承认他和我之间的关系。老东西娶了他又怎么样，婊子永远都是婊子，不要妄想就这样成了我的后妈。老淫棍叫他“诺姆”，恶心得要死，我偏就刻意生分地叫他瑞杜斯，瑞杜斯，这是那骚货的姓，这姓标志着他永远不会成我的家人。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/You
Kudos: 3





	落网（又名：婊子捕猎记）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前写的，搬运一下

我一脚把球开出去，直直地飞向队员的脚下。

算算日子，今天是老淫棍把那个臭婊子领进家门的第三周零一天。一想到我要和这样的烂货生活在同一个屋檐下，就犯恶心。

自从我妈离开了他，老淫棍就一打一打地往家里带女人，高的矮的胖的瘦的，但多少有几分姿色。我不想管，我也懒得管，这些婆娘无非是看上他的钱，他也只是把她们当玩具，露水情缘都算是美化他们之间的关系，我不知道多少次经过他房门，听见床铺和女人发出欢愉的喊叫，这些声音让我作呕。

但这一次，我彻底地忍不了了，因为老淫棍这一次带回来的，是个他妈的男人。

他长得就一副吸人的淫样，肩宽体阔，偏偏气质却小鸟依人似的，乖顺讨巧。眼窝深陷，眼下还有很深的阴影，显得眼神里能藏千言万语。毕竟是个婊子，尤其知道怎么卖弄自己的身体，颔首挺胸，腰总是软的，和突出的臀部形成一个挑逗的弧度。头发也显然精心打理，发尖恰好落在线条流畅的肩颈处，一耸肩，锁骨就深深地凹陷下去。他看上去总是表情温顺，其实里面藏着野性，就像慢效春药，刚入口甜丝丝，过不了一刻就会把骚劲展露无遗。不知道有多少人掉进这样的陷阱，而我家显然是他盯上的又一个猎物，

老东西被吃的死死的，但我第一眼就笃定他绝不是什么好货色，一旦你看不好他，他就会跑出去与生人交欢。既然我都看得出来，老淫棍怎么可能不知道？但是他就这么把这个恶魔放了进来，让他住下。甚至有一天，他搂着他对我说：“你该有点礼貌，这是你的后妈。”

话是说给我听的，但老东西的眼睛却黏在那个婊子身上，好像要用眼神就这么把他生吞活剥。他呢？他还是那样笑，眼睛乖巧地眯起来，神情却狡黠。做作让人反胃，而恰到好处的做作则变成了俏皮和撩人。这婊子显然深谙此道。天知道我有多想戳穿他这副婊相，但是偏偏他能忍，演出温柔体贴、视如己出的后妈来，无论如何就是不让人抓住马脚。

我不承认他和我之间的关系。老东西娶了他又怎么样，婊子永远都是婊子，不要妄想就这样成了我的后妈。老淫棍叫他“诺姆”，恶心得要死，我偏就刻意生分地叫他瑞杜斯，瑞杜斯，这是那骚货的姓，这姓标志着他永远不会成我的家人。

我恨他正恨得出神，忘了自己正在球场上迈着腿追球，正正好好和迎面来的对方球员撞了个满怀。避闪不及，他的脚重重地踹在我的腿上，我跪倒下去，痛得缩成虾米，在草地上滚了好几圈，沾了满身人造草叶。

等他们把我搀到一边的时候我才敢看看自己的伤——小腿侧边有一片好大的淤青，暗红的血斑从皮肤下面透出来。两只膝盖都擦伤得厉害，生生被掀开一层，死皮皱巴巴地堆在伤口边缘，血不住地往外流，粘了不少土粒灰尘。

我自然是被替下了场，这一切都怪那个他妈的婊子。我已经没心思守着看结果，一瘸一拐地回了家，满肚子脾气，刚回了房间，屁股还没坐稳，他就自顾自地进来，门都没敲。我斜着眼瞪他，发现他的视线落在我受伤的腿上。

“滚出去！”我扯着嗓子吼，但他反倒是来了劲一样毫不退让地向我走来，好像真的有多在意我似的。他蹲下来看我的伤，我烦得很，想要一脚踢开他，但是伤势限制我的动作，我只剩下一双手拼命推搡，力度大到几乎要把我自己反推到地上。可是无论如何，他是一个成年男人，用一只手就死钳住了我，力道很大，我怀疑他想要把我的胳膊给扭断。我及其不安地扭动着，他另一手按住我的脚踝，脸离伤口凑得很近，温热的呼吸都喷洒在上面。

我突然呆住了，一动不动，只剩下脚趾尴尬地纠结到一起，因为他竟然张开嘴舔舐我的伤口，混着脏土、灰尘和血的伤口。他眯着眼睛，表情认真，舌苔摩擦过受伤的皮肤，唾液渗进伤口，有些舒适地刺痛着我的神经，我条件反射地抽动了一下，又慌乱地想要克制。我是怕他会停下吗？这个念头模糊地从脑子里掠过，我没忍住，低声骂了一句。

“对不起。”他慌乱地抬头，湿漉漉的眼睛望着我，写满了无措和歉意。“我没想弄疼你，我以为唾液可以消毒。”

我脑子都要炸了，明明受伤的是我，现在他反而是受了委屈的那个了。我拧着眉头，故意不看他，死盯着我的膝盖，伤口已经差不多干净了，光秃秃地暴露在冰凉的空气里，鲜血还在往外渗，混着他的唾液，倒显得亮晶晶的，水光一片。

“我去拿药。”他慌慌张张地走出去，前脚刚踏出我的房间，后脚我就忍着痛扑过去把门反锁。

伤口发热发烫，我仰面躺在床上，狠狠地喘气。他到底是在想什么？竟然用唇舌来处理我的伤？受伤的皮肤本来就异常敏感，我好像还能感觉到他嘴唇的湿热，他克制地用舌尖拂过，卷走多数的尘土和血液，舌苔一颗颗擦过破损的肌肤。因为吮吸和舔舐，他的嘴唇发亮，红艳撩人，可能还沾着我的血。不用想我都知道这张嘴有多不干净，含过鸡巴，吞过精液之后，竟然还想来为我消毒。我做作地干呕了一下，房间里没人，这动作就是做给我自己看的。我是真的很恶心他，装作多心疼的样子，只是演出来的把戏罢了。

“婊子！”

我恨恨地跺脚，扯到了伤口，痛得呲牙咧嘴。

皮肉伤好得很快，但是这件事却不会和伤口一样自顾自就结痂消失。撞上我的那小子比我更惨，小腿骨折，不知道要多久才能重新踢球。偏偏他还是球队重点培养的边锋，教练心疼得恨不得把我的好腿掰下来给他换上，但这显然不可能。我的腿虽然保住了，但是不添油加醋批评一顿是不可能的，我倒是不在乎处分不处分，但请家长是无论如何躲不掉了。

我本来想的是能拖就拖，最好等到睡前再请老东西明天往学校跑一趟，却没料到他那天兴致勃发，刚吃完饭不久就拖着婊子进了房。我犹豫着拖着脚走到他门前，房门紧闭着，里面传来熟悉的浪叫声。我翻着白眼，暗暗咒了几声想走，迈开的腿却被接连不断的呻吟拉住了——他真是个婊子，虽然是个男的，声音却偏要又细又高，像是个女人掐着嗓子娇滴滴喊出来的。抽气时气流在喉咙里擦出一声窒息般的呼救，但在肺里打了个转，又从唇齿之间呼出来，带着发颤发酥的尾音。

他每叫一声，床就吱呀响一下，又重又急。我算是知道为什么老淫棍对他态度特别，光是这声音就叫人情欲高涨，像软绵绵的刀，把人困在他的床上，成为他的奴隶。

我站在门口听了好一会儿，呼吸不稳，拳头捏得紧邦邦。这是种什么感觉？被挑衅，被冒犯，还是被诱惑？ 直到这时我才发现我下体已经硬了，硬得厉害。我背抵着门，把冰凉的手滑进睡裤里，狠狠地撸动着，没有任何润滑，好像要摩擦出血来。

那婊子放生浪叫着，我不用看也能想象他正坍着腰，屁股高高翘起来。他脸埋在床垫里，一双手扒开自己肥腴的臀瓣，手指都陷进肉里。他用屁眼吞吃着另一个男人的阴茎，摇着身子放声娇喘。

我射了，就在这淫叫到达最高点时，浊液喷射出来，落了一地。

我喘着气，手脚发软。盯着星星点点的斑痕看了一会儿，我突然又想起那天受伤的膝盖和他亮晶晶的红润嘴角。他浑身散发出血的铁锈味道，他就是个吸血的恶魔。

“婊子。”

我咬牙切齿地说。他还在叫，欢乐又满足。走廊尽头的窗没关紧，风漏进来，激得我打了一个寒战。

我干脆就没和老东西说学校请他去的事情。学校那边就咬死了家长没空，反正他们也不能拿我怎么样。挨到放学，我翘着脚坐在办公室里，吊儿郎当地把椅子向后倒。

老师用眼角瞟瞟我，低下头唰唰写字。老东西绝对不可能来，我对这一点有十足的把握，但办公室门被拉开的时候我眼珠子都快瞪出来，我千算万算，没想到瑞杜斯竟然来了学校。

“你来干什么？”

我几乎是从椅子上跳起来，差点就对他咆哮起来。说真的，我宁愿和学校说我是个孤儿，也不想看他出现在家长席上。

他倒真是有婊子的一套，先是嗔怪地望了我一眼，然后歉意地对老师笑笑。

“你爸爸忙着上班，学校打电话到家里来了，你怎么给学校添了这么多的麻烦呀。”

多么知书达理的温柔母亲啊，我一时间气得张口结舌，愤恨地坐下去，不想说话。他难得出门，这次打扮得倒是规矩，头发仔细梳好了贴在脑袋上，发梢向外翻，露出圆润的耳尖，显得真是温驯又柔和。黑色的羽绒服拉链拉到最高，谁知道里面是不是一丝不挂？昨天在床上放浪的呻吟和眼前的人重叠到一起，我嗤笑一声，把头扭到一边，盯着窗外光秃秃的树杈。

“您好。”他和老师握手，然后挨着我坐下。他放松地靠着椅背，翘着腿，脚尖有意无意地撞到我的小腿，我僵硬地转动了一下肩膀，在温暖的室内，鸡皮疙瘩却已经起满全身。

我根本无心去听他们谈论什么，无非是我的学习我的成绩我的人际关系。说到兴起，这婊子竟然还故作亲昵地要来挽我的胳膊。偏偏我坐的地方左边靠墙，我可以说是无路可退，无从躲避。

他的手指又粗又短，指腹还生着茧，有一下没一下地摩挲我手腕内侧，痒得很。我嫌恶地甩开他的手，死命扣抓着他刚刚摸过的皮肤，痒很快变成疼，那里升腾起几道粉红。

我一出办公室就跑了，绝不可能和他一起回家，想都别想。我特意在大街上游荡了好久，直到天色已晚才溜进家门。没什么胃口，我冲了个澡就把自己关在房里，躺倒在床上。按理来说学校的破事算是了结了，我心里还是烦躁得要命，我花了好久才不得不承认这烦躁又是来源于那个烂婊子。我那被他碰过的手腕好像还在痒一样，这痒又好像活了，在我身上到处乱跑，弄得我燥热不堪，最后指向我两腿之间去。我拉下裤子，看见膝头还没消掉的疤，又想起婊子的那张嘴。他那张嘴吻过我的膝盖，柔软的触感一直到现在我都还记忆犹新。他舔净我的伤口，又用同一张嘴淫乱地叫喊着不堪入耳的骚话。他的手从我的手腕摸过，又摸到我的小腹，揉乱我的阴毛，环住了我硬挺的茎身。我套弄着阴茎，一边又看见婊子拍着自己肥大的屁股，震出一层层肉浪。他用粗短的手指挖着自己的肛门，水光潋滟，他摇着屁股发出邀约。

“操，操死你，他妈的。”我哑着嗓子骂，在脑海里把这婊子日得死去活来。他在我身下笑得花枝招展，眼睛因为快感盈满了泪水，不住地翻着白眼，嘴上却还在喊着好爽好爽，真是个十足的贱货，我呼吸越来越沉，手上的速度也越来越快。我幻想着用阴茎透穿他的身体，我还要使劲地揉捏那对高耸发涨好似要哺乳的乳房，要他的那张嘴把我包皮的每一处褶皱都吻到，要……

操，门把手响动，我来不及穿上裤子，火速翻身盖上被子。空气里甚至还弥漫着腥味，我只能暗暗地骂自己是精虫上脑，一边祈祷来人不会察觉出什么异样。

竟然真是他！这婊子来干什么？他一语不发地走过来。借着黑暗和被子的掩盖，我大着胆子去看他，他的脸完全隐匿在阴影里，不过隐约一副刚刚洗完澡的样子，浑身散发着热腾腾的水汽，沐浴液的香气弥漫开来，显然已经准备好上床迎接一场或数场缠绵的性爱。他想干嘛？我尴尬地注视他的动作，但他只是一语不发地望着我，不知道为什么我竟然诡异地感受到一种温馨的气氛，他就真像个好妈妈，沉静地观察着自己孩子可爱的睡颜。我为这种想法惊悚，又奇异般有一丝难言的快感。鬼使神差地，我的手往两腿之间伸过去，握住还没得到发泄的阴茎。盖着厚重的被子，这点动作在漆黑的夜里根本看不出来。我就这么直勾勾地望着他，一边轻轻地给自己手淫。这太刺激了，如果不是我清楚地知道他是个什么都不配的烂婊子，我几乎要为自己的行为所不齿。

门窗紧闭，空气几乎停滞，我在暗中观察着他，在他看不到的地方发泄着性欲，在脑海里进行着关于他的最下流的幻想。我当然是赢定了，我已然将他变成了我精神的肉便器，他对我而言不值一提。

他俯身下来，几乎是隔着被子虚压在我身上，我一下子紧绷了，手停在柱身上不敢动作。

然后我感觉身侧有什么在动，周身突然一暖，没有冷风再灌进来——他帮我掖了被子，细心地，从头到脚。我好像变成了木乃伊，被紧紧包裹着，温暖潮热。我咽了咽口水，心里默念了无数遍让他赶紧出去。

他的手轻轻地在被子上拍了拍，就好像任何一位慈爱的母亲为睡梦中的孩子送去安抚。但是这个动作对我来说几乎是致命的，因为他的手落下来，正好落在我勃起的生殖器上。我全身立刻绷紧了，柔软的布料摩擦过龟头，阴茎不受控制地跳动了两下，几乎马上就要缴械投降。

他终于走了，我猛地挣开被子大口喘息着，双手快速地撸动，手指来回摩挲，一波又一波的快感把眼前的黑暗冲刷成白色，我终于射了，精液喷射在留着体温的被褥上，我累得没力气去处理，合上眼就睡过去。

第二天我醒来已经接近中午，我慢吞吞地换衣服，收拾了昨天晚上的狼藉，终于还是打开门走了出去。

“你醒啦。”

他穿着短衣短裤，半躺在沙发上，头枕着手臂，紧身的上衣因为拉扯向上缩，露出了好长一截白花花的腰。见我出来，他冲我勾勾嘴角，舒展了一下脚趾。

“哼。”我从喉咙里勉强挤出一点声音，飞快地转身，逃也似地就进了洗手间。

还没等门落上锁，我就手忙脚乱地扯下裤子。阴茎几乎弹了出来，胀大，梆硬，我眼前分明还是他刚才那样子——软塌塌地倚在沙发上，腰上的软肉堆叠，形成诱人的深谷。他的神情分明洋洋得意，好像嘲弄一样。他果然知道，他知道我在被子里对着他手淫，知道我幻想把性器插进他的屁股，他故意挑逗我，诱惑我，装作浑然不知地看我走进他的网。

“婊子……”

我撸动着，咒骂着，然后无力地顺着瓷砖滑坐到冰凉的地板上。


End file.
